Parfait and Jello
by Mintoni.LaLaLand
Summary: A adventure of fantazy


Parfait and Jello

_There was a kingdom, hidden away deep in the ocean. It was filled with imagination, creativity and most of all, magic. The mermaids that lived there were all nice and kind. But, there was one, one that wasn't like all the rest. Her name was Parfait and she was the youngest daughter of the King and Queen that ruled the North Pacific Ocean...._

"But, mom, why do I have to do this?" Parfait asked as she swam to her bedroom. "Because all your five older sisters are already married and it's law that you must marry at the age of fourteen" replied her mom as she was following her. "Your birthday is in a month and you need to pick a groom or me and your father will be forced to pick one for you" Then, Parfait started to stare at her pillow which she was holding so tightly. "But, I don't want to get married" she said with a big sigh

"Well then, you have to confront this with your father then if you really don't" she said while leaving the bedroom closing the door behind her. "Fine! I will!" Princess Parfait exclaimed. Then, for a while she though no way she could tell this to her father. If she did she would be grounded until her wedding day and her parents would have to pick the person she was going to marry for her. But, worst of all she would have no say in this what so ever. What would she do? This question tumbled in her head all night as she went to sleep.

The next day she woke up late and slowly made her way to the breakfast table. When the chef's all came with her breakfast she thanked them as they set the food on the table in front of her. For a while she looked at the juicy green seaweed that tasted like mint. (Kelp as we would call it) She stared at it at if something was wrong, if something was bothering her tremendously. Until, finally she took a piece of it and started to nibble on it. No, later than when she left little teeth marks on it, that she asked to be excused from the table. Her father looked at the plate and asked if anything was wrong.

Parfait replied "No dad, it's nothing, really." as she left the table. So, as usual when she didn't finish when she left her dad got the rest of her food and ate the rest of it. Apparently, it was the same thing during lunch time. She barely touched her food and asked to be excused from the table. Once, again her father asked if anything was wrong and once again she replied "No, dad it's nothing, really" as she left the table. So, when she left her father got the rest of her food and ate it all. This same sequence went on for about a week until one day her parents didn't excuse her from the table. So, on that day she had to tell her parents (mostly her father) what was bothering her and as she guessed it she was grounded until her own wedding day and her parents would have to choose the person she would have to marry. Also, she would have no say of to what was happening.

When Princess Parfait got to her room she let out a bid sigh and started to look out the window. As, days went by she stared even more outside her bedroom window until at one point that's all she did all day long. Day after day just in a dais, staring out that window in deep thought. Until, one day that someone came to her bedroom door and started knocking on it. It was her father, with news. He had found the so called 'ideal' prince that she was going to marry. His name was Prince Aqua from the Indian Ocean.

She just stared at him, saying to herself repeatedly "No, way am I going to get married to this poor excuse for a prince..." until eventually Aqua asked her "Why, are you staring at me?" But all that Princess Parfait replied was "No, it's all just you" Her father then cut in and said "don't be mean at least get to know him first" then he left the room leaving the door behind him open. So, they were both in Parfait's bed room left to chat. But, that's the opposite that happened, it was dead silent. When ever Aqua tried to talk or complement her to get her attention all Parfait did was say "Hmpf!" and turned her head to the side. In an hour the king came back to get the prince so he could leave.

When the King and Prince left the room, Parfait started to get mad and eventually started to cry into her pillow. She kept saying "No, why did my life have to turn out on this..." and kept crying. She cried herself to sleep that night. While she was dreaming all she could think of was ways to try and stop the marriage. But, nothing came to mind. It was a little over a week before her wedding. She had to think of something soon or she would have to marry someone she didn't even like or know that well. Until, finally she thought of an idea. An idea that would save her from all this. The only way she could escape the wedding was to run away from home. Were you might ask? To some were on one would find her, were no one would even think of looking... the human world.


End file.
